Trouble
by Rinapants
Summary: It was supposed to help her, not cause trouble! A Leia/Anakin moment


He was in trouble.

Big, big, big, huger then all of Coruscant, and maybe even Sith Lords invading trouble.

It had been a simple day, he woke up with his angel(his darling Padmé), watched her as she got dressed(often making side comments about the night previously, or commenting on the dress she picked until she threw a shoe at him), and then stumbled out into the kitchen after his wife, teasing her some more.

That's when she decided to inform him that there was a _reason_ why she was up so early. And that since he seemed to have forgotten in all his bliss, she wasn't going to remind him. And with that, Padmé left with a muffin in her hand. Leaving Anakin feeling stumped and miserable, he wandered off until he heard the coos of his daughter.

So that's what he had to do.

Moving into the nursery, Anakin peered into the crib and saw her brilliant brown eyes staring up at him. So much like her brother who still slept in the other crib. "Hello sweetie." He whispered softly as he reached in and picked her up. She let out a screech of joy, and took hold of Anakin's long hair soon after.

But he didn't mind, that was part of the job description.

What he DID mind was how his daughter hadn't uttered a word yet other then "da". Everything was D. _Leia, would you like some juice? _Da! _Leia, would you like a treat?_ Da! Da! _Leia, would you like your stuffed Bantha and blanket? _Da.

But Luke was a chatter box. He too had his own words(his favorite was _sco_.) but he could still say Mil! when he wanted milk, and when he wanted his mother he would say mama. Likewise, Anakin was papa. Obi-Wan, a frequent visitor to the Skywalker home, even had his own name. Unce Obi.

So why wasn't his daughter saying anything?

Padmé often told him not to worry when he voiced his opinions on her development. "It's normal, I'm sure. Not every child makes coherent sentences right away." She reminded him gently every time.

But they were nearly 10 months! She should at LEAST be able to say daddy!

And so, when he looked down at his bright-eyed little girl again, Anakin knew what he was going to do before Luke got up(the little tyke always slept in, he was much like Anakin in that sense.). He was going to teach Leia to talk.

And so, after a nice breakfast of toddler mush(Anakin even got some in, but that was mostly because Leia was a messy eater and whenever she spat it out she would reach up and take hold of it and play with it between her chubby fingers. And sometimes, she would just fling it as Anakin was cooing about how cute she was. And thus, the toddler mush ended up in his mouth.

What kind of role model would he be if he spat it out too? So Anakin would force himself to swallow, and Leia would clap her hands and shout her word. "Da! Da! Da!"

Finding this the perfect time to start his lesson, he cleared his throat and in an commanding voice said, "No Leia. 'Daddy'. Say it sweetheart, please?" He even offered her a bit more of her cereal.

But Leia would only flail her arms, saying her word over and over again before Anakin lifted her up into his arms, and they went into the nursery only to find Luke still asleep. This worried the young father, but hey. He could only deal with one thing at a time, and Leia's lack of development came first.

And maybe that's why things turned out the way it did. After finding Luke still asleep, they went into the living room, where he flipped on some useless education program that was ready at any given time, and then sat Leia down as she stared at the eccentric characters on the holovid behind him, her large brown eyes were wide with slight fear and she stuck her chubby fingers into her mouth and sucked.

Finding that this was going to be no help, he flipped the show off ("DA! DA! DA!") and sat in front of her. "Come on Leia. You can waddle around, but you can't talk. Just say 'Daddy' for me. Or even 'Mommy'. Wouldn't Mommy be so proud of her little clone if you say Mommy when she came home?" He wasn't even sure where Padmé had gone anymore, he made a mental note to actually pay attention the next time he was forced to stay home and babysit.

But all Leia would do was stare at him with those beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, and raise her hand that wasn't in her mouth to hold onto her ear, and Anakin would feel a pang as he realized how much Padmé and Leia looked alike.

But Padmé was returning home in a few hours. She had to be, she wouldn't leave him all alone with kids. It wasn't safe, Anakin was hardly capable of handling them a _day_ without his mother or Obi-Wan coming over to help.

So he tried again, reaching out to tickle his little angel. "Say Daddy, Leia. I know you can!" And he leaned his face down to peer curiously at the girl, only to get her saliva covered fingers pinching his nose. "Da!"

Groaning, he managed to free his nose from the grasp of Leia's fingers, and sighed. "Sweetie! Please, just one word. I'd even be happy for Grandma or Uncle Obi!" He insisted softly as his daughter clambered up onto her short little legs and started to waddle around the living room.

_He had forgotten they could run around. This was NOT good news for when Luke got up. His twins were known to double team their babysitter._

Following after Leia, he watched her carefully until he heard Lukes cries from the nursery. Chances are, the boy was just crying out from a bad dream(The poor thing was plagued with them…), so he would be okay with leaving Leia for the _three seconds_ it took to go to the nursery. "Stay. Right. There." He told his little girl firmly before he quickly left.

Leia had no idea what those words meant though. And from her place on the floor, all she could see was the pretty vase that her mother liked(very much, Padmé would add later), and it was so shiny with the morning light on it… And so, the little girl pushed herself back up and waddled over to the small table.

Only she still wasn't all that skilled on her legs yet, and as she waddled along she nearly fell countless times. But that didn't matter, all she wanted was to touch that shiny thing over yonder.

And then she tripped. It wasn't anything big, but she just so happened to grab hold of the long cloth that sat underneath the near priceless vase of her mothers. And Anakin just so happened to walk out just as she pulled the vase down to its doom.

"Karking*!" He shouted in agony as he watched the skyblue vase fell. Floor: 1, Vase: 0.

But Leia sat up and started to laugh, shouting da like usual. Only…this time she seemed to alternate between Karking and da.

And that's why Anakin was in super-duper, big trouble. Tried as he might, he couldn't get Leia to stop saying it…

But by the time Padmé returned home, Luke had finally awoken and the twins were watching their holovid with the weird looking human. And Leia had stopped saying her new favorite word.

At least, until she caught sight of Padmé. Then she shrieked it.

And Anakin Skywalker was on the couch for a week.

**A/N: Alright. Hello. This is a fluffy Daddy Vader/Leia moment brought to you by Azrael. Though I guess he's not Daddy Vader right now, now is he? He's Ani, how silly of me. Now, you might be wondering a few things…**

**  
First of all, this is influenced by a roleplay. Shmi was still alive, Obi-Wan is pretty much the live in babysitter, and Anakin had originally been a Sith Lord, but after meeting Padmé he changed. Got it? Good. I still don't think I do. Joking, joking. Don't look at me like that.**

**  
Now, secondly, why was Padmé gone? She had a senate meeting or something. I don't know.**

_**So why couldn't Obi-Wan stay? **_**I hear you call. Simple. He was busy with the Jedi Council. Or something.**

_**Well what about Shmi? C'mon, Anakin is an awful babysitter! **_**NOW HEY. Anakin did JUST FINE until Leia decided to help the vase commit suicide. You shut your mouths. Shmi had errands to do anyways.**

****

So is that all? I hope so.

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT own Star Wars. All rights belong to George Lucas. I gain no money when I rape his characters. I wouldn't want any money either. Has anyone LOOKED at Obi-Wan lately? Phrow.**_


End file.
